


Armageddon

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack, Daniel, a couple of computers, a bomb shelter, a new home.





	Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: kinks (naturally)  


* * *

Jack walked to the corner of the basement and pressed a series of bricks in sequence; a section of wall slid open to reveal the room beyond. He flipped on the lights, put the beer in the small fridge by the desk, powered up the computer, and checked the thermostat; satisfied that he had everything he needed, he pressed an interior switch and the wall slid back into place.

The previous owner of the house had been a paranoid right-wing-nutter survivalist ... the man had spent a fortune on this underground bunker, equipping it to withstand virtually anything but a direct hit by a nuclear device, with water storage tanks, oxygen tanks, freezers, waste processing equipment, the works ... he'd chuckled when the real estate agent showed it to him.

"Doesn't add much to the resale value, does it?"

The agent sighed. He knew it; Jack knew it.

"Nope. Not really."

Jack wasn't paranoid, but he kept it stocked anyway.

He'd found another use for it.

Jack liked porn.

Jack REALLY liked porn.

GAY porn.

The previous owner had thoughtfully provided a virtually untraceable wireless computer hookup as well.

Jack paid his online subscriptions via prepaid credit cards under various aliases. So from his hidden bunker he could cruise the Net without fear of detection, identification, OR interruption.

He liked that.

He liked that a LOT.

THEN he discovered chat-rooms and cyber-sex.

He cracked a beer, pulled off his sweats, and sat down at the computer.

|| Let's see who's horny tonight. ||

He clicked on the "gaypervs.com" icon.

evenin', gentlemen ... and others .

hey, flyer, can I suck your cock?

we've not been properly introduced.

shit.

nope, sorry, not into that either.

lol. touche, douche, whatever.

hey, flyer ...

hey ...

gettin' any?

not nearly enough ...

sigh. story of my life.

Jack clicked on digger's name and "profile" ... he hadn't seen him in here before.

"gwm, 30s, 6', 150 lbs, light brown hair, said to be attractive, college teacher, san francisco. Looking for conversation, possible ltr; not into one-nighters. Ideal man: masculine, hairy a plus, older (to 50), intelligent a big plus; no drugs; mild kinks considered."

Jack clicked on digger's name again and "private msg."

hey digger, you need to update your profile.

how so?

it says "sf", but your whois says you're somewhere in colorado.

eeeppp!!!

don't worry ... your secret is safe.

um ... ok ... I guess. so ... what are you up to tonight?

oh, about eight inches cut 

thud!

lol! it ain't that big ... but it gets the job done.

(takes deep breath)

you into cyber-sex?

uh, possibly. What you got in mind?

define "mild kinks."

(blushes)

aw for shit's sake, it's in your fuckin' profile.

speaking of profiles, yours doesn't say much ...

oh, ok, let's get that out of the way: gwm, 40s, 6'2", 170 lbs, in shape, yeah, I'm kinda hairy, no, I'm not a flaming sissy, um, got a master's degree, into mild to wild, no scat, blood, or permanent damage, usually top, but that's negotiable with the right dude ... possibly.

wow!

thanks . now, about those kinks ...

uh, you didn't say where you are ...

Jack hesitated. Then he shrugged.

|| what the hell ... ||

denver area.

oh, ok ... me too. uh, kinks ... spanking, enemas, toys, bondage (but not on a first date), never tried fisting, but I've thought about it. you?

enemas ... that's a new one. sounds kinda ... I dunno ... gross ... what's the turn-on?

heat, pressure on your button ... feelings of helplessness, lack of control ... surrendering to another man ...

oic. you top or bottom?

yes. 

(snort, chuckle) ok. I'm mostly top ... don't have any hangups about switch-hitting, though.

that's kewl ... most men won't admit to being versatile these days.

that's a crock ... if it feels good, do it.

uh huh!

so ... how experienced are you?

(hangs head) ... not very. I've tried some of those things by myself ...

uh, don't get all offended or anything, but have you ever BEEN with a man?

um, not really. those are things I'd like to try.

hey, no prob. it's been so long for me, my cherry's grown back.

(chuckle) ... ok.

what's your fav fantasy?

um, mostly to be tied up and made to do some of those things, I guess ... or tying somebody up and doing it to them ... or just doing them .

want it to hurt?

um, not sure. the idea turns me on; don't know about the reality.

fair enough. there's a first time for everything.

I guess ...

omg! omg!

what?

have you got the tv on?

nope. what channel?

all the channels. emergency broadcast is on!

Jack quickly flipped on the set by the desk. At the same time, his secure line to the Mountain rang. He picked up and listened to the tinny voice.

"This is Cheyenne Mountain. We have a red alert. Repeat. We have a red alert. The Mountain will be closing in fifteen minutes. Repeat. The Mountain will be closing in fifteen minutes. If you cannot reach the Mountain, take shelter now. Repeat. Take shelter now."

Jack stared at the tv.

"We have a condition red for possible multiple biological weapons attacks across the continental United States. Seal your doors and windows with duct tape, fill all available containers with water, and stay indoors. This is not a test. Repeat. This is not a test."

you there?

uh huh.

I'm scared.

Jack hesitated a moment.

digger, where are you for real?

colorado springs.

I am too. listen very carefully. my house has a shelter, left over from the 1950s. it's fully stocked. I want you to log off and get your ass over here now. the address is 1610 academy drive.

digger?

jack, is that you? it's daniel.

|| I'm fucked. I'm SERIOUSLY fucked. I am BEYOND seriously fucked. ||

yeah, it's me. now get your ass over here pronto.

leaving now.

Jack opened the door, raced up the stairs, turned on the TV in the living room at full volume, and started hauling stuff to the shelter. Ten minutes later, Daniel burst in the door, spare key in hand.

"Help me with this stuff."

Daniel grabbed a couple of large plastic bags and followed Jack to the basement. He stared at the concealed room.

"I never knew this was here."

"I'll explain later. One more load and we're done."

The two swiftly gathered up the remaining food, blankets, and clothing and hauled it to the basement. Jack pressed the switch, and the heavy door slid shut with a satisfying THUNK. He then flipped a series of switches to go to internal power, air, and water.

Daniel looked around.

"What IS this place?"

"Previous owner was a survivalist. I keep it stocked out of habit. Good for storage."

Daniel's breathing gradually returned to normal.

"Want a beer? Oh, there's wine too. This place makes a good wine cellar. Back there ..."

Jack waved his hand. He fished around in the desk and found the corkscrew. Then he walked to the small kitchen area and found some glasses.

Daniel returned with a bottle and opened it.

"Jack, how secure IS this place?"

"Internal water supply, and it recycles; power, oxygen, food, waste disposal ... pretty much the same as the Mountain, only smaller, but no Gate, unfortunately. The guy who built it was an eccentric multi-millionaire. This wasn't his main residence ... he used it during the week when he had to be in town on business ... I'm told he had a REAL survivalist compound up in the mountains somewhere. I wouldn't bet on it for a direct nuclear hit, but I imagine it'll withstand just about anything else.

I'd never have been able to afford it, but there wasn't much market for bomb shelters when I bought the house, and he wanted to unload it fast, so I figured 'what the hell' ... given the business we're in, we might need it someday."

Daniel stared at the TV as it continued to flash the same message across the screen. Jack reached over and turned the sound down. Then he picked up the phone and dialed out.

"Hammond."

"General, it's Jack O'Neill. Daniel's with me. We're safe. My house has a shelter ..."

"Thank GOD! All hell's breaking loose. Unknown biological agent, and it's a doozy. You two stay PUT, and that's an ORDER. There's nothing you can do here ... the blast doors are already shut anyway."

"I figured. Carter and Teal'c there?"

"Affirmative. I'll tell them you and Daniel are safe. Gotta go now. Good luck."

Daniel shivered.

"It's bad, isn't it? REALLY bad?"

Jack nodded grimly.

"Multiple strikes ..."

"Agent?"

"Unknown."

Daniel started to shake uncontrollably. Jack knelt in front of the distraught young archeologist and took him gently into his arms. Daniel burst into tears.

"Ssshhh. It's OK. We're safe."

He let Daniel cry himself out, then he went to the sink and wet a cloth. He came back and wiped Daniel's tear-stained face.

"Better?"

"Uh huh. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"I-I-I'm not military. I'm not trained to deal with this. I guess I didn't believe it would ever actually happen."

"Danny, I've lost count of the times it's ALMOST happened, but Special Ops got there first. I guess this time they didn't."

Daniel hesitated.

"Um, Jack, about the other ... you know ... the chatroom ..."

Jack smiled at Daniel.

"Yeah, I guess we need to talk about that, huh?"

"I guess."

Jack took a deep breath.

"OK. I'm at least bisexual. Haven't really done much about it. Couldn't, really."

Daniel nodded.

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"Yeah, and how fucked is THAT? Well, anyway ...

Jack took another deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Danny, I like you ... a lot. Don't know quite what that means, or where we're gonna go with it, providing you WANT to go anywhere with it ..."

Jack's voice trailed off ...

"This is truly surreal. Jack, I've had ... um ... feelings for you ... for ... well, let's just say for a long time. But I never dreamed we'd be discussing them in a bomb shelter with Armageddon going on topside."

"Guess that makes it kinda important, doesn't it? No, that's not right. It was ALWAYS important ... YOU were always important ... it just makes it more ... immediate, I guess."

"How long can we stay down here?"

"A year at least ... pretty much the standard for survivalists' shelters. That was the half-life of the nastiest radiation back in the 1950s. Can probably stay longer, if we have to. The shelter was built for four; we're only two; he sold the house with it pretty much fully-stocked with non-perishables ... freeze-dried, canned, irradiated foods ... that kind of stuff. The freezers are full ... I got in the habit of buying stuff on sale. The tanks are all topped off ... I keep 'em that way. There's a water-recycling unit; generator runs off liquid propane ... if we're careful, we should be fine on that score. I've installed some energy-saving stuff they didn't have back in the day."

Jack stared at Daniel.

"Look, Danny, we're both close to being in shock. I think we should finish the wine and go to bed ... to sleep. This isn't the best time to have this discussion, OR do anything about it."

Daniel nodded gratefully.

"Come on, then ... bedrooms are back here. You can have your own, or bunk with me. I promise ..."

Daniel whispered,

"With you. I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."

"OK."

Jack stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. He held out his arms to Daniel.

"Come here, you."

Daniel slid into bed, and into Jack's arms.

"God! This is so ..."

"Yeah. I know. Timing sucks."

Jack rubbed small comforting circles on Daniel's back, and stroked his hair gently until the younger man's breathing gradual evened out and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

He was awakened a few hours later by Daniel's whimpers and restless thrashing.

"Danny. DANNY! Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Daniel stared at him, eyes unfocused. Then he remembered.

"Bad one?"

"Um ..."

"Wanna talk ...?"

"No, it's OK. Uh, where's the bathroom?"

"Through there."

Jack's internal alarm clock went off at its usual time. Gently disengaging himself from Daniel, he padded to the bathroom. Business taken care of, he pulled on sweats and sneakers and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving the door to the bedroom ajar so he could listen out for Daniel. He was thankful they'd emptied the upstairs kitchen ... they'd have fresh eggs, at least for a little while.

Daniel wandered out a little while later, awakened by the smell of coffee.

|| Jesus, he looks fuckin' adorable ... like a sixteen-year-old kid. ||

Jack pushed a mug across the table.

"It'll need cream and sugar ... sorry, it's not fancy ... might wanna kill the taste."

"S'OK. It's coffee."

"Want breakfast?"

"Maybe in a little while. Need to wake up."

Jack logged on to CNN and stared at the screen. Then he walked back to the table.

"Danny, they hit DC. Most of the government got out ... they're holed up under a mountain in Virginia."

"Are we at war?"

"Not yet. Don't know who to hit. Nobody's claimed responsibility."

Jack stared at Daniel.

"Danny, do you want a Valium? I've got a pretty well-stocked medical kit down here."

Jack grinned.

"I could PROBABLY take out your appendix if I HAD to."

To his utter amazement, Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. Valium. Good. Can't stop shaking."

The fact than Daniel wasn't speaking in complete sentences wasn't lost on Jack.

"Probably should eat something first. Otherwise it'll knock you on your ass. I know about you and drugs, Danny."

The young linguist nodded silently.

Breakfast done, Jack handed the pill to Daniel along with a bottle of water, which promptly slipped from the young archeologist's hand. Jack caught it and held it for him.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed. The Valium will relax you, and I can give you a massage."

"Thanks."

Jack spread a towel on the bed and put a bottle of massage oil in hot water in the bathroom sink to warm it. When he returned to the bedroom, Daniel had stripped himself completely naked and stretched out on his stomach on the towel.

|| Jesus, Danny! Right move, wrong time much? ||

Jack sat down on the bed and stroked Daniel's hair gently while he waited for the oil to warm up.

"It'll be OK, Danny ... WE'LL be OK ..."

Daniel turned his face to him and gave a half-smile.

"I like it that there's a 'we', Jack. I like it a LOT."

"So do I. I'm not going to think about what might have happened if you hadn't been on that chat room."

"I would have probably come here anyway. That was my first thought when I heard the alert ... 'I gotta get to Jack somehow'."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Lemme go get the oil ..."

By the time Jack finished the massage, Daniel was asleep. Jack covered him with a blanket, and sighed.

|| Just as well. As much as I'd like to make love to him, he'd probably fall apart right now. I've waited seven years; I can wait a while longer. ||

Jack checked the news, and then walked to the back of the complex and turned on the treadmill. He ran his daily five miles, turned off the machine and the lights, and went to shower. As he walked through the bedroom, Daniel said quietly,

"Wash my back? I need to get this oil off ..."

Jack gulped and nodded. NAKED Daniel. WET, naked Daniel. Wet, SLIPPERY, naked Daniel.

There was no point in trying to hide his hard-on.

"Sure. Come on. Save water."

Daniel chuckled.

In the shower, they touched each other with an easy familiarity, as if they'd been doing it all their lives. Daniel laid his head on Jack's chest and whispered,

"This is NICE. REALLY nice."

Jack nodded and bent down to kiss him. Daniel gently cupped Jack's balls ... and just held them.

"Danny, are you sure?"

"I need for you to touch me too ..."

Jack nodded and gently stroked Daniel's erection. The younger man moaned and pressed against him, matching him stroke for stroke.

"Jack, is this OK? I'm not sure if I'm ready for more ..."

"VERY OK."

The two closed their eyes and let the sensations wash over them. After a few minutes, Daniel stiffened and gasped. Jack wasn't far behind.

Back in bed, Daniel curled up in the crook of Jack's arm and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"For what? That was wonderful!"

"No, not that ... it WAS wonderful. I'm sorry for being so ... clingy. But I feel safe when I'm touching you."

"Danny, it's OK."

"Just keep saying that ... maybe it'll sink in eventually."

Jack stretched and stared at the ceiling. He needed to distract Daniel from what was going on topside.

"Um, you were going to tell me about some of those kinks when we got interrupted ..."

Jack could feel Daniel blushing in the semi-darkness.

"Uh, well ... all I have to go on, really, is what I like watching ... I have a pretty big collection of porno ..."

Jack nodded.

"Me too."

" ... and those are the things that'll get me off like a rocket every time. I've sorta tried some of them by myself ... but ... well, it's just not the same."

Jack nodded sympathetically.

"Solo scenes usually suck ... cyber-sex can be fun, sometimes, though ... shame we didn't get around to that ..."

"Yeah ... how about you? ever tried any of it?"

"Toys, yeah ... that's about it."

"Jack, can I ... uh ... ask you some things?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"What does it feel like when somebody ... uh ... makes love to you ... you know ... back there? My toys are pretty pathetic, size-wise ..."

Jack smiled. He caught that Daniel didn't say 'get fucked back there'.

"With someone you love? beautiful, peaceful, hot, unbearably intimate ... it's like you don't know where you leave off and he begins."

"What happened?"

"He died. Iraq. Sniper."

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

Jack sighed.

"Sara knew I was bisexual, though I was never unfaithful to her. That wasn't the reason she left. She couldn't take the secrecy, us not being able to talk. After Charlie ... died ... there wasn't much to hold us together. She's remarried now ... nice guy ... probably for the best."

"I loved Sha're, but I was always in love with you, Jack ... even back then."

Jack nodded.

"I kept trying to talk myself out of it ... 'don't ask, don't tell', career military, we'd both been married ... I couldn't imagine that you WEREN'T straight ... I still don't think it's a 'gay' thing ... I think it's a 'Daniel' thing ... I CAN get off watching porn, but it's a damn poor substitute for a certain young archeologist ... and in my head I always substitute our faces for the guys on the screen anyway."

"That's sweet ... I turn you on?"

"Damn right you do! Lotsa cold showers."

"And jerking off."

"Uh HUH!"

"Jack, what's your favorite fantasy of me?"

Jack chuckled.

"Got a year or so?"

"We just might."

"Um, let's see ... God, I don't know ... you ... Prince of Egypt, white cotton kilt, stripped to the waist, oiled, tanned, barge on the Nile, moonlight night, warm wind off the desert, just the two of us, me kneeling naked in front of you ..."

Daniel burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Jack O'Neill the romantic ... boy, you kept THAT one well-hidden."

"Yeah. So what's yours?"

Daniel answered promptly.

"You. Coming through the Gate into some unknown world. Standing there naked, like a god ... all the young men want you, but you choose me ..."

"Sweet. Of course I would choose you, Daniel."

"Really?"

"Really. After Greg died, I never wanted anyone else. Till you."

Daniel kissed him gently, shivering as the banked fires of their long-delayed passion burst into flame. Slowly, reverently, he kissed his way down Jack's taut, muscular body, pausing to pay homage to the hard male nipples, the flat, ripped abdomen ... laying his head on Jack's stomach, he reached between Jack's legs and stroked his hairy balls, hardly daring to breathe.

"Oh GOD, Danny!"

Daniel stared in fascination at Jack's heavy erection, only inches from his lips. Hesitantly, he licked the drop of clear liquid from the slit. Jack arched his back and moaned. Emboldened, Daniel took Jack's cock into his mouth.

"No! God! It's too much! I don't wanna cum yet!"

Daniel seized Jack's balls in a firm grip and tugged.

"AHHHHHHH! Killin' me here, Danny!"

Daniel released him and continued his slow journey, savoring every square inch of his lover's body. When he reached the sensitive area under Jack's balls, Jack pulled him up and crushed his mouth against the younger man's -- hungry, possessive, staking his claim. Then he abruptly swung around into a sixty-nine position and took Daniel's cock to the root. Daniel swiftly fastened his lips on Jack's cock, mirroring the older man's actions. Within a few minutes, the two convulsed and flooded each other's mouths with the slightly bitter, salty taste of their cum. Gasping, Daniel drew Jack up into another bruising kiss.

"WOW!"

"Yeah. Wow!"

"You OK?"

"Um, aside from the fact that I'm still out of breath and seeing stars, yeah ... MORE than OK. I love you, Daniel Jackson."

"Love you too, Jack O'Neill. Want you inside me."

"Uh, not sixteen here. Give me a minute."

Daniel chuckled.

"Coulda fooled me."

Then he hesitated.

"Uh, how am I ... gonna ... you know ..."

Jack frowned.

"Let me catch my breath. Have to improvise, I guess. There ought to be something we can use."

Jack held Daniel in his arms and mentally catalogued the contents of various drawers and closets.

"Think I got it. Be right back."

Jack padded to the machine room and rummaged around under the work-bench. He picked up a coil of black rubber hose and cut a length; then he walked to the front of the bunker and opened the bottom drawer of the computer desk.

"Danny, come here for a sec, will you?"

Daniel staggered to his side.

"Sheesh! Expect me to walk too?"

Jack chuckled.

"Um, need to make some kind of nozzle ... pick something that looks comfortable, and I'll drill it out and attach it to the hose."

Daniel stared at the contents of the drawer; then he looked up shyly at Jack.

He whispered,

"Whatever you want to use is fine with me."

"OK. I'll pick something for both of us then."

"B-b-both? You want me to ..."

"Oh, yeah ... want you to ... big-time."

Daniel was still trying to wrap his head around THAT concept when Jack selected a modest-sized latex object and strode back to the machine room. Daniel heard the sound of a drill; then Jack returned. He handed it to Daniel.

"Think this'll be all right?"

Daniel gulped and nodded ... the idea of where it was going, and what it was going to do once it GOT there made him hard instantly.

Jack grinned.

"Patience. Gotta glue it together and put some connectors on the hose and the faucet. Why don't you check CNN and see what's going on?"

"Um, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not ... we're safe; SGC will call if something significant happens. Whatever's going on, we can't DO anything about it."

"Yeah, you're right. Would kinda kill the mood. You're usually right, you know."

"Can I have that in blood, maybe?"

Jack chuckled. He'd given Daniel MORE than a ration of shit over the years.

"Blood, huh? Kinky. Would you settle for tattooing 'Property of D. Jackson' across my butt instead?"

"Done. As soon as we get out of here."

|| Fuck me! He's SERIOUS. Hmmm ... "property of ..." kinda like the sound of that. ||

"Um, it'll have to be in a language nobody but you can read ..."

Daniel picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling industriously. A few minutes later he held it out to Jack.

"That do?"

Jack stared at the paper for a moment ... then he burst out laughing.

"Uh, Daniel, even *I* know the Egyptians didn't have glyphs like THAT."

"Busted."

"Speaking of ... wanna look at some dirty pics while the glue's drying?"

"Sure."

Daniel pulled a chair up next to Jack and watched wide-eyed as he opened the first set of pics.

"That's anatomically impossible."

"Tell them that."

Daniel gasped at the next set. An older man was holding a younger man bareassed over his lap to receive a really thorough spanking. The two had Jack and Daniel's faces.

"Turn you on?"

Daniel turned to Jack, eyes glittering, and nodded silently.

"But how ...?"

"Photo manips ... I made some of everything I wanted to do with you. You like?"

"Uh HUH! A LOT!"

"Wanna try the real thing?"

"Guess I have to, huh? I'll never know otherwise."

Jack caught the unspoken plea in Daniel's voice ... 'make me do it'.

Jack nodded silently ... he rooted around in the toy drawer and came up with a ping-pong paddle. Daniel gasped as Jack pushed his chest down to the desk.

"Don't move."

Jack slowly pulled Daniel's sweat pants down to his ankles. Then he sat back. After a few minutes, Daniel whispered,

"Jack?"

"Ssshhh ... just enjoyin' the view ... spread your cheeks for me ... wanna see where that hose and my cock need to go later ..."

Daniel's breath was coming in short gasps as he blushed and did what Jack asked.

"Sweet. REAL sweet. Looks tight. Gonna stretch it for you. Want me to stretch you, Danny? Gonna have to ... my cock's kinda thick ... don't wanna hurt you ..."

Danny whimpered.

"Please!"

"Please what? Want the paddle? Want the hose? Want my cock inside you?"

Daniel whimpered and nodded. Jack stood, placed one hand firmly on his back, and swung the paddle with the other in a steady rhythm till Daniel was sobbing and gasping. Jack released him, toed Daniel's sweat-pants off, and took him on his lap.

"Too much?"

"Y-y-yeah, sorta ... I dunno ... not really ... I liked it ... I think ..."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"D-d-don't be. W-w-what I wanted ... what I NEEDED. Made me hot as hell."

The naked hunger in Daniel's voice went straight to Jack's cock.

"Made you hot?"

"Oh, yeah! Need you inside me, big-time."

"Hose first?"

"Uh, guess I have to, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so ... lemme go see if the glue's dry."

Jack connected the jury-rigged apparatus and tested it for leaks.

"OK, Danny, come on back."

Daniel stood in the doorway and stared.

"Fix the water the way you want it ..."

Daniel shivered as he adjusted the temperature of the water ... then he set the end of the hose down in the shower and stood with his head bowed.

"Ready?"

"I guess so."

Jack drew him into his arms and picked up the hose. He played the stream of warm water over their bodies until Daniel was gasping.

"Now?"

Daniel bowed his head and nodded silently.

"Turn around and spread your cheeks."

|| I never felt so naked in my entire life. God! He's actually gonna ... ohhhhh! ||

Then all rational thought was blotted out as Jack gently inserted the slender instrument into his body.

By the time Jack finished and got Daniel back to bed, the young linguist was an aching, mindless puddle of need and sexual arousal. He wantonly spread his legs and rubbed his fingers over his hot, wet, swollen hole with a pleading look on his face.

He whimpered,

"Inside? Please? Now?"

Jack kissed him gently and nodded. Lubricating both himself and a panting, needy Daniel, he placed the head of his cock against Daniel's starving muscle-ring and exerted a slow, steady pressure. As the head slipped in, Daniel's eyes rolled back ... with a sharp cry, he flooded his tight belly with his own seed as Jack sank balls-deep into him.

"Nooooo! Too quick! Want more!"

Jack chuckled.

"You got it. Not gonna take my cock out of you. Gonna make love to you now ... slow and deep."

Daniel clung to Jack for dear life. Their universe shrank to the two of them ... Jack's slow thrusts, and Daniel's welcoming warmth.

When the final storm subsided, Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack and begged.

"Please stay inside me. I feel like I'll shatter to pieces if you don't."

"Um ... knees ..."

"Oh my God! I forgot. Jack, I'm so sorry!"

Jack rolled to one side and slipped a finger into Daniel's relaxed hole.

"That better?"

Daniel sighed contentedly.

"You OK?"

"Uh huh. I think so."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, and it was wonderful ... it was RIGHT ... everything I'd ever dreamed of ... and then some ... love you."

"Love you back."

Jack brought a warm wash-cloth and cleaned them up.

As the days stretched into weeks and months, they settled into a routine. Daniel and Jack ate, slept, worked, exercised, and made love. Daniel had thought to grab his laptop, so they both could work. The Internet continued to function, with occasional interruptions.

It turned out the biological agent hadn't been intended to kill, but rather to debilitate and cause chaos. What it caused resembled the worst influenza imaginable. A vaccine was developed, but supplies were limited. There were some casualties ... mostly the very young and the very old ... but nothing like what had been anticipated. On the other hand, decontamination turned out to be massively expensive and difficult. Only prolonged below-freezing weather was certain to eradicate the virus. Six months later, some affected areas were still uninhabitable, and the government had still not returned to Washington.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, the situation is deteriorating."

"Lemme put you on speakerphone so Daniel can hear. What's up?"

"Congress has impeached the President, and Kinsey seems to be in charge ... by what mandate, I have no idea. Anyway, he's screaming 'nuke the godless heathens' at the top of his lungs ... he wants to turn the entire Middle East into a pool of molten silicon."

"Jesus!"

"He's ordered the dismantling of the SGC, of course. We're ignoring that. It would take them a couple of lifetimes to dig into the Mountain. But ..."

"But?"

"Jack, I've made a decision. I'm resigning my commission, and we're ... leaving."

"Not surprised. Where to?"

"The Asgard have offered us an uninhabited forest planet. It's not on our charts. It requires the same power boost to get there as the one you built to get to the Asgard world. They supplied the plans again, and we're building another one now. It's well beyond the reach of the Goa'uld.

Jack, it was never generally known, but NORAD stocked this place with virtually everything needed to start over again from scratch after a total nuclear war, to insure that civilization would survive ... we still have all that.

We can pull you out of there. We can send a rapid-response team with the vaccine and HazMat suits for you and Daniel."

"Sir, is it safe to open the Mountain to let us in?"

"So far, they haven't sent anybody to mess with us ... I have a feeling Kinsey's having a hard time keeping the rank-and-file military in line. American troops haven't fired on American troops since the Civil War. If they do, well, I'm not adverse to using off-world weaponry at this point, if I have to."

"Have somebody call me when they've got this location secured. We're in the northeast corner of the basement, but I'll need to open the shelter from the inside."

"They'll be there at 2200 hours. Be ready."

"Danny, is there anything at your apartment that's irreplaceable? I don't know if they'll have time to get over there or not."

"Jesus! Just my whole life! But no ... the truly irreplaceable stuff I kept at the Mountain, in case of a fire or a burglary. What about you?"

"A few photos, that's all. I travel light."

"Jack, we're in your basement. Listen carefully. I need for you both to strip naked. Raise your arms, and spread your legs. Get as close to the door as you can. When you open it, I'm going to put masks on you; then we're going to spray you down. Then I'm going to give you each a shot in the hip. Put on the suits as fast as you can. The masks, the spray, and the suits should protect you. It's been below freezing outside, but I don't know about inside the house."

"Give us a minute."

Jack shut down everything; then he took Daniel into his arms.

"Well, this is it. You ready?"

Daniel swallowed and nodded.

Jack and Daniel watched the ceaseless stream of personnel and materials going through the Gate.

"Jesus! Where WAS all this stuff?"

"Storage bunkers, lower levels, I guess ... looks like we're taking most of it ... probably a few things couldn't be broken down to fit through the Gate."

"General."

"Jack. Glad you two made it. Once we go through the Gate, it's just 'George', by the way. We had a town meeting and adopted a Constitution ... basically the same as we had before, without quite as many layers of government."

Daniel looked at the two men.

"We're not coming back, are we?"

"Well ... probably not. We need to have another meeting about that. Some people think we should activate the auto-destruct when we leave; others want to wipe the addresses from the computers, but leave the Gate operational.

It's not LIKELY that Kinsey's forces could get in here; even if they DID, they wouldn't know how to operate the Gate, and the power booster to get us where we're going is a one-shot deal anyway, so they wouldn't be able to follow us. We'd set the iris to close after we're out.

Even if the Goa'uld manage to get in, it's doubtful they could get through all the blast doors. But it's a risk.

What do you two think?"

"Blow it. The Asgard can get us home again, if we decide we want to come back. We've already seen what Earth wanted to do with the Gate."

Daniel nodded.

"I think that's probably the consensus ... people just needed more time to think about it ... we tabled the vote.

Oh, by the way, we DID adopt a Constitutional Amendment, proposed by Dr. Frasier ... no discrimination on the basis of gender or sexual orientation."

Jack shuffled his feet. Daniel turned bright red.

"It wasn't just for you two, you know."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Took you two long enough to get a clue ... I trust being locked up for six months in that bomb shelter of yours gave you time to sort things out?"

"Um, yeah. End-of-the-world scenarios tend to speed up processes like that."

"Jack, your office is already packed up ... Daniel, you'll need to supervise the packing and crating of yours, and the artifacts stored here. Nobody would TOUCH anything without your OK."

"Thanks, General ... I appreciate that."

"We've laid out New Cheyenne around the Gate ... pretty much standard military base layout, only a lot more spread out ... a LOT ... not very creative or inspired, but we had the model already.

Houses are pre-fab ... go up in a day ... pretty basic ... two bedrooms, one bath, kitchen / living / dining room, that's it. But there's plenty of native timber ... they can be enlarged.

We can import domestic animals from friendly worlds ... horses, cows, chickens, sheep, pigs, dogs, cats. We'll need the horses ... we have solar and hydro for electric, but fossil fuel engines will be useless."

Daniel looked up shyly.

"Is there a chapel?"

"Yes, son, there is ... "

Hammond smiled at the two of them.

"Best get to it. We have a lot of work to do, and we want to be out of here by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir."

Jack took a VERY deep breath.

"Daniel Jackson, with this ring I thee wed, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

Jack slipped the ring on Daniel's finger.

"Jack O'Neill, with this ring I thee wed, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

Daniel placed the ring on Jack's finger.

Chaplain Tillburton wrapped his stole around their joined hands.

"What God hath joined together, let no one put asunder."

"Why do I get the feeling you saw 'Equus' or 'Reflections In A Golden Eye' too many times?"

"Aw, come on, Jack ... it'll be fun."

"Riding a horse bareassed AND bareback a mile to the lake at ten o'clock at night to go swimming is NOT my idea of fun. How about we soak in the hot tub and then I'll fuck you stupid instead?"

Daniel evaded his husband's grasp.

"Who said you were going to be doing the fucking?"

"Dan-NY!"

Jack grinned at his husband.

"Uh UH. Pouting won't work."

"Um, rim job?"

"I'll get that anyway ... you can't stay away from my ass."

Daniel sighed.

Jack was right.

He couldn't.

Jack smiled.

"Tell you what ... tomorrow we'll fix a lunch and go spend the whole day at the lake ... lie in the sun ... fuck like minks ..."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You're not going to be ABLE to sit a horse by the time I get through with you TONIGHT."

Jack's cock leaped in anticipation. The tone of Daniel's voice meant only one thing. It was going to be a special night. A VERY special night.

Without being told, Jack took off his clothes and stood facing Daniel, head bowed, hands behind his back.

Daniel circled his husband, eyes glittering ...

"It always scares you a little, doesn't it?"

Jack nodded silently.

"You never QUITE know where I'm going to go with it ..."

Jack shook his head.

"Good. Don't want to BORE you ..."

Jack said quietly,

"Never ... sir."

"Undress me ... slowly."

Trembling, Jack did as he was told. Task completed, Daniel took him into his arms.

"Speak."

"Love you. Need you. Want you. Oh GOD, Danny ..."

"Ssshhh ... s'OK ... I'll take care of you ... always."

Daniel stroked Jack's muscular, hairy butt.

"Bathroom ... need you empty ... you know why."

Jack whimpered and nodded.

"Want it?"

"More than anything else in the world. Want YOU. Inside me."

Daniel ran his fingers across Jack's lips ... Jack moaned and took them into his mouth.

"Want THOSE? Want my HAND?"

Jack suckled on Daniel's fingers, nodding.

Daniel slid his hand out of Jack's mouth and cupped his muscular buttocks possessively.

"Let's get you ready for me, then ..."

One of the first things they'd done was to triple the size of the house ... a huge bathroom / garden room / playroom, and an equally large bedroom. The original bedrooms now served as studies and work-spaces; the original bathroom was for guests ... this was their private space.

"How do you want it?"

Jack whispered,

"Hot and deep, but I wanna see your face ... please? Please don't make me do it face-down ... it's so ... lonely ... when I can't see your face ... please, Danny?"

Daniel smiled. He knew Jack really meant it, and that he would comply. He wanted to see the combination of lust, need, pain, and trust in his lover's eyes too.

"OK, but it's gonna cost you."

Jack nodded.

"I know."

He'd known that before he asked. Daniel wouldn't let him get away with partial surrender. He never did.

"Choose."

It was part of the ritual. Daniel would know by the implement he chose how painful he wanted the first part to be. Jack stared at the neatly-arranged toys on the wall. He chose a thin wooden paddle with holes drilled through it. He walked back to Daniel and held it out to him, head bowed.

Daniel knew that Jack couldn't kneel for any length of time.

"Put your hands on your head and keep them there."

"Yes, sir."

Jack groaned low in the back of his throat as Daniel ran the cool smoothness of the paddle over his exposed ass-cheeks. The sharp, staccato blows began to fall. Jack couldn't help himself. He gripped the back of a chair and slowly bent over from the waist, thrusting his ass toward the painful pleasure.

Finally, Daniel tossed aside the paddle and ran his hands over the reddened, heated flesh.

"Lie down."

Jack stretched his naked body on the special low table they'd built just for this. His body and his eyes spoke utter, complete, and total surrender, and Daniel knew it. He bent down and kissed him.

"I'll be gentle."

Daniel massaged Jack's tight, hairy belly as the water filled him ... slowly, inexorably ... until he hung on the knife-edge between pleasure and pain. Jack lay quietly, accepting it, never breaking eye-contact with his lover. He filled him again and again until Jack whispered,

"Now? Please?"

Daniel nodded and helped him to the bed. He slid two pillows under Jack's ass as the older man raised and spread his legs without being told.

Daniel smiled.

"Hungry?"

Jack whimpered and nodded.

"Need my hand inside you?"

"Uh huh!"

Jack lay open to his love, filled with wonder at the gentle touch of his hand ... filling him, completing him, joining them together ... mind, body, spirit, soul ... orgasm after orgasm rolled through his body like cresting waves. When Daniel finally withdrew, he trembled at the loss, only to be filled by the gentle thrust of Daniel's manhood.

"Too much?"

"Never. Want you to cum inside me ... fill me ... ah GOD, Danny ... you deep inside me ... your hand ... your cock ... YOU ... safe now ... love you ..."

Jack's words swept over Daniel along with his own gentle climax.

As Daniel collapsed beside him, he giggled.

"What??!!"

"Still wanna go horseback riding tomorrow?"

"Give me a few minutes, Spacemonkey, and YOU won't be able to sit a horse EITHER!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"


End file.
